Year of the Units
by seikatsu-chan
Summary: Lizzie only fills out the information to save her computer from a virus. Now she's getting Hetalia... Units? Contains Prussia, Spain, and Romano  and others soon! . Rated T for swears and for future ADIPA. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Year of the Hetalia Units Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and the Hetalia Units belong to Lolidictator. The only people I own are Lizzie and Mia.**

**Please Rate & Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was so happy to have Winter break it wasn't even funny. Getting a degree in medical engineering was hard enough without having to take care of my little sister, Mia.<p>

Mia has strawberry-blonde, wavy hair and light brown eyes. Her skin is a pale pink. I have crazy, brown, curly hair- the kind that you can roll out of bed with and it's practically done. My eyes are chestnut-colored and my skin is pale.

We both adore everything the other does. It's a good relationship with the both of us living in the large apartment we rent with the inheritance we got from my grandmother, who raised us.

She attends high school at a local magnet school while I study and go to class. It's a good system, minus the fact that we can only afford one laptop.

The other night, the one three nights before Christmas, I was online doing research for a paper while Mia played video games on her Japanese DS. Suddenly came across a strange popup. It said I won something, so I exed it out.

Then my computer shut down. "Oh, come on!" I almost screamed. Then my black computer began to flash the colors of different flags. "What's going on?"

Then, it all stopped, showed a cream screen. It said that if I wanted my computer back, I had to type in my name and address. So I did, reluctantly. Anything to avoid a virus, we couldn't afford another one if we kept the apartment until Mia graduated.

Surprisingly, all of the craziness stopped, so I restarted my computer and went to bed.

The next day, I woke up to a knock at the door. I pulled on my bathrobe and tried to slightly fix my hair, but to no avail. I opened the door to a man with a crate so big it could barely fit into our house.

"I'm from the Hetalia Unit Center. This is the unit you won, so please sign here."

"What did I win from?"

"I don't know, I'm the just the delivery guy."

"Okay." I signed the clipboard and he wheeled the crate into the house and handed me a manual.

"Good luck," he said, before walking out the door.

I gazed down at the manual and frowned. It was Prussia. I hoped we could handle his ego. He is not my favorite, but he was better than Russia, so I could cope.

I looked at the manual. There were a few ways to wake him, but I chose the third, pissing him off. I slowly opened the box. Inside, sure enough was the sleeping Prussian. He was hot, I thought and I paused, considering whether or not this was a good idea. I giggled. This was going to be fun.

"Oi, Kaliningrad! Get your lazy ass out of bed you big, unawesome twerp!" Though I know this may be cruel and unusual, I kicked his head once with my bare foot. I saw his eyes open and the next two things I felt were a hand around my neck and my back against the wall.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he calmed for a moment. "So you're the unawesome chick who woke me u-"

I went into self-defense mode without realizing it. I accidently kicked him in the stomach and twisted his wrist, sending him into a fall.

I locked him down and glared at him. "Never, EVER, do that again or I will kick your sorry ass from here to China and back. Do you hear me? I need you to know who's boss around here."

All I heard was a squeak before I realized I was choking him so I stood up and glared at him. I quickly reprogrammed him.

Mia came into the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Lizzie, you woke me up. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't practice hapkido in the house."

She finally opened her eyes fully and stared at Prussia as he rose. "Who's the albino."

"His-"

"I'm the awesome Prussia and Miss Tornado-Hair here just woke me up too."

"Hey!"

"So he's from Hetalia?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm hungry. Make me breakfast Lizzie."

"The awesome me wants food too!"

I sighed. "Okay, I'll make breakfast."

I made waffles, eggs, and bacon. It smelled amazing. We all sat at the table, eating. Then I took a sip of my tea and stared at Prussia's red eyes.

"Prussia, we have some ground rules we all follow."

"The awesome me doesn't need to follow your unawesome rules."

I glared at him. "You will follow them or you will die, do you hear me? The first rule is no touching my sister or me. If you do, you will actually get killed. Rule number 2, don't spend too much money, we have a limited amount."

"But you can't-"

I smirked. "I," I said, "can do whatever I please, so please follow those two rules and I'll pretty much let you do whatever you want."

"Humph."

I chuckled. This was more fun than I could have imagined. I should have ordered a unit ages ago.

Mia and I got dressed and came back out into the living room. I wore a a pair of light wash trouser jeans, a white shirt, and a burgundy sweater. Mia was wearing a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans and a baby-blue sweatshirt.

Prussia was watching TV on the couch. We sat next to him with me in the middle. The rest of the day was fairly quiet, but around 5, Prussia started complaining about wanting beer.

I personally think beer tastes like old bread and never have any in the house. I sighed.

"Fine," I said, standing up and grabbing Prussia's wrist. "Mia, hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"You're taking the awesome me with you?" He looked confused.

I threw him an old, baggy sweatshirt and I put on my black trench coat. "I don't drink. You'll yell at me if I get bad beer, right?"

We walked down the three flights of stairs because the elevator broke due to my friend Sue and I fighting in there. We would practice different technique in the elevator because it is sound proofed. Sue threw a kick and broke the button panel. Long story short, the landlady hates us and I'm still paying her back.

We walked out into the empty street. It was snowing and I stuck out my younger out of habit. Prussia scoffed and I blushed a bit, embarrassed.

Then he started to chuckle. "Kesesesesesese. You're funny Ms. Tornado-Hair."

I waltzed down the street to a liquor store and hopped inside. "Choose whatever kind you want unless it's over $30. That's my cocktail fund for the month."

"Wow, you really don't drink. That's so unawesome." He picked out a six-pack of beer. It was $29.99.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I thought you didn't drink," he replied slyly.

I sighed. We walked back to the house. I thought I was having fun, but I had no idea how much my life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Year of the Hetalia Units Ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own Lizzie, Mia, and Kara. The units come from LilliDictator's manuals.

I'm sorry for any Spanish grammar and/or spelling.

The next day I was awoken by another knock at the door. This was getting old already. I threw on my bathrobe and sulked down the stairs to open the door.

When I opened it, the same man as yesterday stood there. "You apparently got more unit than one, sign here." He handed me the electronic notebook and dropped the box in my living room.

He handed me a manual. "I'm Charlie, by the way. It looks as if I'll be here a few more times this week."

I thanked him and he walked out the door. Glancing down at the manual I saw it was Spain. "Just perfect," I thought, "One more person and I'll have the bad tough trio."

I looked at the manual and looked at the ways to wake him up. The first one, making Spanish or Mexican food, seemed to be best one. I needed to make breakfast and I had all the ingredients for magdalenas. They were one of my specialties. I thought I should make cafe con leche as well so I wouldn't have to pay for Starbucks. I got to cooking.

Soon, Gilbert got off the couch and Mia crawled out of bed. Mia was blabbering to Prussia about how good my magdalenas were when I heard the creak of the box being opened.

Spain stood in the doorway. "Ah, you are making magdalenas?"

I turned around. "Si, y buenos dias España."

Prussia was looking at me, then at Spain, then at me again. "You didn't tell me he was coming! That's so unawesome!"

I laughed. "I didn't know until 7 this morning, don't look at me. Spain, I know you just got here, but would you mind helping me with the coffee? I can't trust either of these two with the cafe con leche, neither of them can cook."

"I can cook!" Mia glared at me. I chuckled under my breath. She can only make eggs and toast, anything else is from a box.

Spain and I continued to talk and cook until everything was done. I briefed Spain on the rules, tweaking them a little by saying no bringing people home at night, and everything went fairly well.

We finished breakfast and I made Prussia clean up (much to his dismay). After I inspected everything to make sure it was clean, I began to unpack a box.

Prussia and Spain looked at me like I was crazy. Mia came over and helped me unpack the box.

"What?" I asked. "It's Christmas in two days. Don't tell me you guys don't like Christmas."

"Aren't you Jewish?"

I looked at Prussia. "How...?"

"You're always wearing that star around your neck." I reached my hand up and touched the star of David necklace. It was my biological mother's, the last piece of my parents. Before they died in the crash, they gave it to me. I'm not going to go into the depressing back-story now.

"It's my mother's."

"Ah."

"Yeah, so wanna help me unpack? I have four more boxes."

They came over and we all were unpacking. I took out the menorah and placed it in the living room window because Chanukah didn't start for a week.

We were in the middle of unpacking the second box when the door rang. I asked Prussia to open it.

I heard a squeal and footsteps.

My friend Shelby ran up to me. "You never told me you got Hetalia units!"

I pouted. "Prussia came yesterday and Spain hasn't been here for four hours!"

"You still shoulda told me Liz!"

"You were on a plane on the way back from Portugal!" That slightly peaked Spain's interest, making him look up at Shelby.

"So?" We went on fighting like this for a few minutes until everyone else got tired of it and went back to unpacking.

I introduced Shelby to everyone. She was dressed in a simple outfit of a t-shirt and jeans with a vest. Her short, light brown hair was messy from the snow and her blue eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Let's get ready for Christmas!"

In an hour and a half, we had a Christmas tree up, angel and all. It was a hodgepodge of different ornaments I had collected from different places around the world, so it had everything from ornately painted Chinese traditional Christmas ornaments to a woven star from Guatemala.

I stepped back and held my hands up like I was taking a picture. "Perfect."

"This is so unawesome! It sucks, Ms. Tornado-hair! It's just a bunch of random ornaments on a tree!"

Mia looked at him with a frown on her face. "Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?"

Prussia sighed angrily. "No. It's supposed to have a bunch of SIMILAR ornaments and look pretty, not like a traveling book."

Shelby looked ready to kill him. I let out a shaky breath and said, "Prussia, despite your beliefs, this Christmas tree is not here for you."

"Who's it here for then?"

The door opened with a creak and then slammed shut. "Oh lord!" I said, throwing open the door and running down the hall with Mia in toe. Prussia and Spain looked baffled as they stood in the living room.

"Ahahahah... Where are they going?"

We ran down the hall and the stairs, eventually catching up with a small girl in an alpine ski cap.

"Kara," Mia whispered, hugging the girl, "it's okay. They're our friends."

Kara hugged back with all her heart and then turned to me. "Liz!" she squeaked excitedly, jumping into my arms. I picked her up and spun her around. Then, I carried her back to the room. When we reached the room, Kara buried her head in my shoulder. She's so shy...

"So who's the kid?" Prussia asked.

"This is Kara."

"Ella as muy bonito."

At this, Kara's head popped up. She rummaged around in her pocket until she found her blue and black hand puppet. "Habla Espanol?" she made the puppet say.

"Porque hables tu a la marioneta?" Spain looked confused.

I looked at Kara as she began to make the puppet speak. "Master Kara is shy. She can talk, but won't speak to you directly if you are a stranger. She'll just use Robby. That's me."

I set Kara down and she ran over to the Christmas tree. She made Robby face us. "You put up the Christmas tree! It's beautiful!"

Prussia looked at Kara with a who-the-hell-is-this-crazy-person face. I just scoffed. He just didn't get it. This was all for her. She was the only one of us who was Christian or needed someone to speak Spanish.

Now, she made Robby talk to Spain. They had struck a conversation about a project on tomatoes she had done at school, from what I could tell. Spain's face lit up. He looked as if he'd re-found Chibi!Romano.

Shelby was on her cell phone with a worried look on her face. "Ivan what?" She turned to me. "Sorry Liz, I have to go a bit early. Ivan found Vivera."

I shook my head. "It's fine, Shelby. And everyone knows you keep it in the kitchen. You've taken it out 6 times..."

Shelby ran out the door. I turned back to everyone. "It's around 5, who wants dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

Year of the Hetalia Units Ch. 3

This time I was up drinking some tea when the doorbell rang.

I sighed and opened the door. "Hello Charlie, seven thirty exactly, as always."

Charlie chuckled. "Yup, and you're gonna LOVE this guy," he said, handing me the manual.

It was a Lovino Vargas unit. Oh god, kill me now.

I signed the electronic receipt. "See you tomorrow Charlie?"

"I'm guessing, I'm working on Christmas."

I smiled. "That's a shame. Make some time in your schedule and I'll make you breakfast and get you something."

He looked at me funny. "Really?"

I chuckled. "Sure, why not? I mean without you how could my family have grown so much? I don't hate you, you know."

Charlie smiled a bit. "Thanks, now I'd better go." He turned around and I closed the door.

I quickly scanned the manual, deciding to wake everyone up along with Lovino. I went in front of the TV to the speakers and attached my iPod to the doc. I then proceeded to blast one of my favorite songs, Te Quiero Mucho by Plobo.

There was the sound of a shattering wood in the family room and a bunch of screams of surprise.

"TOMATO B*STARD, DON'T WAKE ME UP! THAT B*STARD THAT WOKE ME UP IS GONNA F*CKING DIE!"

I danced into the room. "Hi Lovino. I'm Elizabeth Miller. I'd welcome you to my humble abode, but seeing as you're going to kill me because I woke you up..."

"Oh! I'm sorry bella, I didn't know it was you. I'm not actually going to kill you, I promise!"

"But I might!" Mia jumped on my back and I promptly threw her off of me.

"Mia." I pointed to where Mia lay on the ground, glaring at me.

Kara walked over to me and yawned. She opened her mouth to say something, but saw Lovino and burrowed her head into my leg with an eep.

"Kara," I said, pointing to my other sister.

"What the hell, Miss Tornado-hair? I was sleeping! That's so unawesome! You even woke Antonio up."

"And I believe you know who these two are."

"Romano!" Antonio threw himself at Lovino, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Lovino pushed away, but his efforts were futile. "Get off me, bastard."

I waltzed into the kitchen and began to make waffles.

After breakfast, we all sat by the tree playing poker. I was counting my cards well and I won all of the chocolate cookies (we were using them as money) much to Gilbert's dismay. He complained the whole time, so eventually I just let him win a few cookies.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzed. I picked it up. It was Shelby again. She asked me if I wanted to take everyone skating.

I looked around. "Does anyone want to go ice skating?"

Mia POV

We walked down the street in the ice-cold winter air. I couldn't wait to go to the teleport and see the look on everyone's faces.

Kara was in between Antonio and Lovino, holding hands with both of them and singing, much to the delight of Antonio and the chagrin of Lovino. She was so cute. She was short for her age and her short black hair kept blowing in the wind.

I looked ahead of me. My sister was having a very heated argument with Gilbert about being cool (which she definitely was NOT), and trying not to attract attention (which she failed at). I chuckled quietly. This was extremely entertaining.

It wasn't too hard to feel left out in a situation like this. I asked Santa to give me an Austria unit tomorrow. I really liked Austria and he was less insane than anyone here. He might be able to have an actual conversation with me (and help me with my music theory class).

It was getting weird having 3 guys in our apartment that usually only had two people in it. It was awfully crowded and I wondered how I could feel so lonely in such a full house.

Before I knew what was happening, we were walking into the small, white building that housed Lizzie's office. Gilbert was complaining about the fact that it looked like a lab instead of an ice skating rink.

"You lied to us! That's so unawesome! The awesome me will not be used as a guinea pig!"

"Yes, yes you will." There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I could tell she fully intended on using us as lab rats. Beautiful.

Still going through the teleport was fun. It was exhilarating and caused adrenaline to pump through my veins. That, and my best friend (and Liz's assistant) Lola was waiting in D.C.

I glanced over to see Kara skipping down the hallway, dragging Antonio and Lovino, who had worried looks on their faces.

"Ahahahah... Lizzie? Where does Shelby live exactly?"

"Washington, D.C.," Lizzie replied with a shrug.

"A-aren't we in Boston? How are we going to get there?"

"With the teleporter!" Kara chirped, shocking everyone. She continued to drag the Spaniard and the Italian down the hallway.

Lovino tried to stop, but Kara kept pulling him, so he fell on his face. He finally made it to his feet when Kara stopped while Lizzie opened the door. He looked kind of scared. "What the FUCK is a teleporter?"

Lizzie explained the whole things in terms nobody could understand. We all stared at her.

"And that means?" I asked, slightly ammused at the fact that everyone was so worried.

"I disassemble you in one place and re-assemble you in another using a machine. You just go from point A to point B in .013 seconds." The facts rolled off Lizzie's Tongue like water off of a cliff.

We walked into the small room with a wall lined with computers. Lizzie went over to it and tapped a few buttons. "Mia, you're first," she said, obviously preparing for it.

I stepped into the machine. "Okay Liz-" there was a flash of light and suddenly I was in another white room. "ie... Hi Lola!"

I stepped out of the machine just in time, as Gilbert appeared.

"-the F*CK?" he fell out of the machine as if he had been pushed in (which he probably had). He walked up to Lola and me. "WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT DID MISS TORNADO-HAIR JUST DO?"

I sighed and Lola looked ready to rip off his face, or better yet, kick him in the 5 meters he's been bragging about.

"Gil, do not yell at Lola please. She's wearing steel toed boots and is not afraid to kick you where it hurts."

A look of shock crossed his face as he saw Lola, who would've had about a billion tic marks if this were an anime. Then, a certain Spaniard came thought the teleport.

"Ah, Gilbert. You're okay."

I sighed and put my hand on Lola's shoulder, feeling her calm down. "He almost wasn't," I giggled.

Then, Kara came out of the teleporter, chittering in Spanish. Next came Lovino, and finally Lizzie.

We walked out of the building and down a road for about half a mile before reaching the rink.

We walked in and were ambushed by people. Shelby walked up. "Hi guys! How was your trip?"

"It was pretty good," Lizzie replied, "but Hr. Dumbkopf here decided to get Lola angry."

A look of panic crossed Shelby's face, and then she dragged Lizzie away. I wondered what they were going to do.

We all got on our skates and went on the rink. Gilbert decided to skate with me, as Lizzie was skating at a bajillion miles per hour around the rink and chatting with Shelby.

He wobbled a bit, saying, "This is more awesome than I thought it would be. I'm an awesome skater!"

"Sure, sure you are." I sighed, using all of my willpower not to shove him over just to see how he reacted.

"GAH!" I turned around to see Antonio on top of Lovino, with Kara giggling on the side. Who would have guessed Antonio couldn't hockey skate?

They were attracting attention, so I skated faster. Gilbert followed, chuckling.

"That's Antonio for you, he can't skate to save his life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's more of an excuse to get a date. That's unawesome."

I looked at him. They really were best friends, I remembered. All of a sudden I felt something crash into me and I fell over, the thing that knocked me over landing on top.

"Ahahahah... Sorry Mia. I'm not very good at this."

At lease I knew who it was. I sighed and shook my head. "Just get off now, okay?"

I felt the weight ease off of my back. Kara helped me up in silence. I smiled and squared down until I was her height.

"Be sure to help him along with Lovino, okay? I don't think he can handle Antonio on his own."

Kara nodded furiously, holding on to Antonio's hand, making him chuckle and a slightly relieved look cross Lovino's face so quickly I almost missed it.

This is how it went for the next hour (when free skate ended) and we piled into a diner because everyone agreed that the Italian restaurant attatched to the rink would probably suck.

We then just walked around the town's square buying christmas presents until Kara fell asleep and I was forced to carry her around piggy back style.

At about 10 PM, we ran back to the lab, jumped into the teleporter along with Shelby (who had apparently decided to tag along) and walked home through the park.

We got home and put Kara to bed. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the covers. Then, in proper Christmas tradition, we watched Christmas movies until 3.


End file.
